Touch of an Angel
by BananaBabe903
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor didn't bite Amy's hand in "Time of the Angels"? What if she died? "The Doctor was running out if ideas. So he did what he did best. He ran." Rated T for mild language. One, maybe two shot.


**Here's a one-shot. What would happen if Amy Pond turned into stone in "Time of the Angels"? This is my view on what would happen. Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below. There's also a little hint near the end for you "Glee" fans! XD**

* * *

The Doctor was running out of ideas. Here they were in the Maze of the Dead and Amy Pond believed that she was turning into stone. She believed that her hand was stone and the starving stone-people behind them were coming closer and closer to feed upon their timelines.

"Go. Just go without me," she pleaded. "Please."

"Amy, you have to believe me. You have to believe me and you have to believe that you are _not _stone. You are not stone, Amelia Jessica Pond. The angel inside your head is making you think that you're turning to stone, but you're _not_," he continued insisting. "Amy, you have to trust me."

"But you don't always tell me the truth," Amy breathed. The Doctor watched as the stone crept up her arm and soon transformed everything below her elbow.

"If I always told you the truth you wouldn't need to trust me," he replied, smiling at her. His two hearts leapt wildly—Amy couldn't die, she couldn't die. She had so much ahead of her. She had the non-good looking nurse—they were supposed to get married some day and have a beautiful baby girl. Amy was supposed to go on and work for UNIT… she was… she had so much potential. And the angels were _not _going to take that away from her.

Amy gave a small, breathy laugh. "Doctor," she whispered. Tears were forming in her golden eyes. "Doctor… if, if I don't make it out of here--,"

"Amy don't you dare say that," demanded the Doctor. He grabbed her face. "Amy… you have to listen to me. You are not stone. It's messing with your brain." The Doctor watched the stone creep up the rest of her body, now almost her entire body except her neck and head covered in stone.

"If I don't make it, which I won't," Amy laughed, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "Tell Rory it wasn't your fault. Tell Rory it was my fault for not listening to you. Tell Rory that I love him, and tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him everything. Tell him… _please_, Doctor. Tell him everything."

"Amy--,"

"_Promise, _Doctor. Promise for me." The Doctor looked straight into her eyes. He could see the angel behind the pupils cackling with glee. Another victim. It was his fault.

"I promise." His voice was cold and as hard as Amy's body was becoming.

"Thank you. Run, Doctor. Run, just go…" her voice trailed off as the angels came closer. "Doctor, they're coming. I need you to run, now!"

"Amy--,"

"Just run, Doctor!" her voice choked. "Oh, and… and I wanted to say to you… that I wanted to thank you… you were never on time, and maybe… maybe that's 'cause my time's just up… Doctor, I--." Her voice cut off as the Doctor saw her tears turn into stone. Her eyes were now hollow and melted into the face. Her soul was gone.

The Doctor was running out of ideas. So he did what he did best—he ran.

* * *

The Doctor listened to the quiet hum of the TARDIS stabilize—they were the blue stabilizers. Something he had learned only a few hours before, and now a few hours later, he was alone. He plugged in the coordinates of Amy's home and stepped out of the TARDIS after it rumbled and shook. He didn't need any damn stabilizers—he didn't need any of that. He was fine just the way he was before.

He guessed that Rory knew he was coming, because the nurse soon ran out of the house and into the yard. His face showed a mix of worry and excitement. "Doctor!" he cried, joyfully. After looking around for a few seconds, he said, "Where's Amy?" The Doctor looked down, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Amy... Amy is gone, Rory. I am so sorry," he looked down. "But, um… she had a message to you. She said… she said… she said that she loves you… and that it wasn't my fault. She said it wasn't my fault, but God, it was. If I never picked her up… I'm so sorry, Rory."

Rory stared at him, coldy, eyes flashing with anger. Rory clenched his fists, feeling rage bubble inside of him. Rory picked a stone off of the ground and chucked it as hard as he could at the TARDIS. "Go! Go back to your stupid alien planet, you bastard! Go! Nobody wants you on Earth! Go! Go!" Rory began throwing multiple rocks at the Doctor's TARDIS.

"I'm sorry Rory--,"

"Go! Nobody wants you here! Didn't you hear me the first time? Go! Run off in your little, sexy time machine! Damn you, Doctor! Damn you…" tears rolled down his face as his enemy walked back into his time machine.

The Doctor sat down in front of the door. He sat there, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Amy to suddenly appear and say that she was all right. Maybe she recorded a message before she went… maybe River went back and saved her… maybe… maybe she was all right.

He waited for minutes and hours and days to come… but Amy never came back. Rory was right. Nobody wanted him here. He had only been in this new body for a few weeks and he had already killed Amelia Pond and the heart of her boyfriend.

The Doctor was running out of ideas. So he sat and waited for one to come.

* * *

"Rory… Rory, love… Rory…" Rory sat upright in bed to see Amy sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Amy?" he breathed. "How… how are you here?"

"I'm dead," she said, voice monotone and hollow. "I came back. For a little while, anyway. He only gave us five minutes, but it's better than nothing." Amy moved onto the bed, edging closer to him. She grasped his hand, and Rory was surprised at how warm it was.

"You know all this science? It's real, I mean, some of the theories. But most of them aren't. Anyway, that's not the point. Rory, don't be mad at the Doctor," she informed.

"But Amy… he killed you." Rory could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. "He killed you, Amy. And we're supposed to get married… we're supposed to get married…"

"He didn't kill me, Rory. I did. I didn't listen to his instructions. He warned me not to look in the angel's eyes. And I guess… there wasn't even an angel in me. They were messing with my brain the whole time," whispered Amy. "But it wasn't that bad. Rather painless, actually. I turned into stone and became one of them. I was sucked into the crack, but that's about it. But Rory, it wasn't his fault."

"I'll find him for you Amy," Rory told her. "I promise. I'll get revenge."

"Don't, please," Amy begged. "Rory, please don't. It wasn't his fault… he means so much to me… Rory. I know we were going to get married, but it wasn't his fault. Just you wait and see…" She looked up. "I gotta go. Now. But here. Take this." Amy pressed her engagement ring into Rory's palm. She stared into his eyes, and she didn't look so transparent anymore.

Tears spilled into Rory's palm, flooding the diamond ring. "Amy… Amy I can never find anybody else. Amy… please don't go," he pleaded. "Please…"

"I'm sorry. I love you Rory." She pressed her cool lips onto his cheek. "Goodbye." And with that, she faded into the light coming from his window.

Rory fell asleep that night, clutching Amy's engagement ring, and silently cursing the man that had taken her away.

The Doctor was running out of ideas. So he did what he did best. He ran.

* * *

**There it is! :) Please REVIEW and tell me what u think!**


End file.
